Regicida
by Fenryr
Summary: Para entrar a Nameless, se debe completar una quest. Esta historia relata los últimos pasos de dicha quest con un Paladin de escudo como protagonista.


¡No, esa cosa no es su rey! No, se niega a aceptarlo. Es que… ¡mírale! Un cadáver de pie con la capa raída y rasgada. Una horrible y azulada calva porta la corona alguna vez brillante, majestuosa y poderosa. La barba totalmente seca y sin vida; y encima de ésta unos dientes podridos, filosos, con una boca que parece la cueva más profunda de todo el reino. El cuerpo es un maldito esqueleto forrado de una piel azul. Trae las elegantes ropas que su rey solía usar. Pero eso _NO_ es el rey. Trae grilletes en los talones y en las muñecas, aunque sostiene el bastón real. ¡Un rey nunca sería encarcelado! Además, esa cosa tiene ojos amarillos, sin vida, llenos del vacío. Y su rey tenía ojos de bondad e infinitos. No, ese no es… no lo es.

Todo empezó cuando fue de visita el Aeropuerto Internacional. Le dijeron que alguien allí necesitaba la ayuda de un Paladin, y ahí fue como buen hombre de Dios. De ahí le mandaron a Prontera, a la capital del reino, a buscar al padre Bamph. El padre lo mandó a Comodo, y esa persona con otra más, y entre favores y más personas, terminó en un monasterio abandonado. Investigando por ahí, encontró un cuervo muerto, y al verlo sospechoso y examinarlo, quedó inconsciente. Despertó a lado de una de las personas que visitó. Y cuando querían salir de la extraña casa en la que se encontraban, ¡una horrenda criatura los atacó! Esa fue la primera vez que encontró un muerto viviente. El primero de los cientos que se encontró en todo el monasterio.

El primero era alto, con músculos marcados y grises, con la ropa desgarrada y descalzo. Una larga espada curva de color plata, parecida a una cimitarra, cuelga de cada huesuda mano. Espíritus le rodean el cuerpo y le peinan los cabellos cafés y parados. Un ser de ultratumba. Un espantoso ser que fue machacado hasta quedar hecho polvo bajo el peso de su escudo. Después se encontró perros demoníacos, cráneos voladores envueltos en fuego, espíritus con forma de mujer y más muertos vivientes. De vez en cuando algún nigromante que traía de esclavos a más muertos. Ese era el más difícil de derrotar y vestía con una capucha y máscara. Todos eran peligrosos, y más de una vez lamentó no haber traído alguna ayuda o a algún sacerdote o sacerdotisa consigo. Parecía que Dios jugaba con él.

Y ahí están los dos, en la pequeña prisión, quietos. Pareciese que el muerto espera al vivo. Y es que es más fácil lidiar con los muertos.

-Su Majestad.- balbucea el pobre renacido. La voz se le quiebra y desea que todo sea un sueño. Se le acerca despacio, dejando caer su pesado escudo. Después la espada se le desliza de los dedos, también cayendo al suelo y produciendo otro estruendo metálico que resuena por cada pasillo y chocando contra los libreros. Ambas armas yacen en el piso de la asquerosa celda. Los pasos se vuelven más rápidos y le abre los brazos a su rey, como si aquella cosa deforme y muerta fuese a reaccionar. Quiere rendirse, que le reconozca, que sepa quién es. Pero el monarca no vive más. Es un monstruo más del montón. Y lo demuestra: abre su apestosa boca y se abalanza contra el enviado de Dios. El bastón que lo simboliza como rey cae al suelo, acompañando al escudo y a la espada.

¿Todo terminó? No. Por mero instinto, el Paladin levantó sus manos y con ellas detiene el rostro del rey. Los dedos protegidos por metal y cuero se frotan contra la podrida piel. La armadura le abriga de los rasguños y las patadas. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Señor.- murmura el humano. La respuesta es inexistente.

-Amigo.- dice ahora. Tampoco se oye otra cosa más que los gruñidos del monstruo.

-Tristán.- susurra con un hilito de voz al borde de la locura. Toda su vida sirviendo al rey, por costumbre, por obligación, por tradición, por herencia y por gusto. No pudo salvarle al final.

Entonces murmura una oración inaudible, a modo de disculpa, y aumenta la fuerza en sus dedos. El rey siente aquél brusco cambio de agarre y trata de sacudirse violentamente, peor que un demonio encarcelado. El espadachín no lo suelta. El rey sigue luchando. El aventurero no lo suelta. El rey sigue luchando. El humano le aplasta el cráneo con ambas manos. El rey deja de luchar.

-Perdóneme, Tristán III.-

Y observamos la triste figura del Paladin, arrodillado frente a su antiguo gobernante, rodeado de libreros y escaleras, delante de los barrotes de hierro. No ha soltado el cráneo, y los fragmentos están esparcidos en el suelo y encima de sus dedos, algunos sobre las piernas. Frente a él está el cuerpo con la capa esparcida sin arruga alguna más que la de los huesos que cubre. El joven adulto se mantiene quieto. Tiene que asimilarlo… ¡ha asesinado a su rey! Se vio obligado, fue en defensa propia, el rey ya no era consciente… fuese la excusa que fuese, lo mató. ¿Cómo puede seguir viviendo? Seguro Tristán lo hubiese querido así… Seguro Tristán hubiese querido morir antes. Ya nada se puede hacer.

Se levanta con calma y carga el cadáver. Lo deposita en una esquina en la celda y lo arropa, como si le estuviese dando las buenas noches por última vez. Toma el collar que colgaba de las vértebras. Es un collar muy bonito con un cordón de material reluciente y dorado, que sostiene un escudo, parecido a esos de caballeros y cruzados, el cual tiene un grabado de dos águilas siendo una. Es la prueba de que era el rey. Y se marcha ya que su corazón no puede aguantarlo más.

Reporta lo sucedido a Larjes, al padre Bamph y a Niren. Ellos le agradecen y le perdonan en nombre de Tristán. Pero él no se perdona a si mismo. No puede. Cada vez que cierra los ojos recuerda los brillantes ojos amarillos. Aún escucha las cadenas de los grilletes. Y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que muera y pueda acompañar a su rey.


End file.
